A Day in Baratie
by Vinsaru
Summary: Ace kembali ke restoran itu untuk mengejar cinta sang koki yang merangkap sebagai pelayan.


**A Day in Baratie**

One Piece Eichiiro Oda

Warn: gaje, bahasa tidak baku, OOC parah

.

.

_Hope u enjoy it :)_

.

.

"Kau datang lagi"

Ace nyengir kuda melihat sang blondie berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah tak enak dipandang.

"Hehe, apa kabar _San-chan_?" Kadar emosi Sanji semakin meningkat mendengar panggilan menjijikan yang Ace sematkan untuknya. "Kalo kabarku _sangat-sangat-sangat_ baik, apalagi setelah melihat wajah menggemaskanmu"

"Aku tak peduli dengan kabarmu, sekarang lebih baik kau segera memesan. Oh alangkah baiknya kau bungkus pesananmu dan makan diluar restoran ini"

Sebuah seringai terbit di wajah tampan Ace. "Hoo? Apa ini ajakan kencan? Kau mau menemaniku makan siang diluar?"

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU!"

Semua orang di restoran menoleh kearah Sanji dan Ace. Wajah Sanji memerah malu, kemudian dia berbalik dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Nah sekarang cepat pergi dari sini" usir Sanji. Ace terkekeh melihat wajah marah Sanji. 'Lucu sekali' batinnya.

"Aku diusir nih? Aku bisa melaporkan ini ke _owner_ mu, loh. Alasan pelaporan, aku mendapatkan pelayanan tak pantas dari salah satu pegawai restoran ini"

"Kau-" Barometer kemarahan Sanji sudah berada di skala tertinggi, sudah siap meledak. Tapi dia sadar, dia takkan bisa marah selama berada di lingkungan Baratie. Segera ia menarik napas perlahan, kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah, tuan pelanggan. Ingin pesan apa?" Sanji benar-benar ingin melempar manusia tak tahu diri di hadapannya ini dengan teflon panas. Lihatlah senyum menyebalkannya itu!

"Coba kita lihat menu hari ini" Ace membuka buku menu yang tersedia di meja. "Hmm. Aku ingin pesan paket nomor _whatsapp_ _San-chan_ plus _id-line_ nya. Minumnya secangkir kopi dengan tambahan senyuman manis _San-chan_"

Sanji masih berusaha tersenyum tulus. "Maaf tuan pelanggan yang terhormat, paket itu tidak terdaftar di menu kami"

"_Are_, paket itu tak ada? Sayang sekali" wajah 'sok' sedih terpasang. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku pesan paket _lunch_ plus suapan dari _San-chan_? Atau paket kencan malam minggu? Atau paket pelukan plus ciuman di bibir?"

Sanji menggenggam erat pulpen ditangannya, masih berusaha sabar. "Paket itu juga tidak ada di menu kami tuan, jadi lebih baik anda memesan makanan dan minuman yang ada di buku menu kami, bukannya malah memesan _fanservice_ untuk jomblo ngenes seperti anda"

Ouch, menohok sekali. Tapi tetap saja Ace tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerah.

"Ah kalo masalah itu, aku tidak akan menjomblo lagi kalau _San-chan_ mau jadi kekasihku. Bagaimana?"

"Tuan, anda mau saya panggilkan _security_ agar anda diusir dari tempat ini?"

"Pfftt, ahahahaha" gelak tawa itu terdengar seperti bisikan setan di telinga Sanji. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pesan _soupe a l'oignon_ dan _beef bourguignom_. Sesuai anjuranmu, aku akan minta bungkus dan membawanya pulang. Tapi harus _San-chan_ yang mengantarkan pesanannya ke mejaku. Oke?"

Sanji hanya bisa mengerjap bingung, tetapi kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah tuan, mohon pesanannya ditunggu"

\--

Dari semua pelanggan restoran Baratie, Portgas D. Ace adalah pelanggan yang **_wajib-harus-kudu-must_** Sanji masukkan kedalam daftar hitam.

Semua usaha Sanji untuk menjauhi si berandal bertampang _uhuk_tampan_uhuk_ itu semua sia-sia. Apakah Ace itu maso? Atau Ace melakukan semua ini hanya demi kesenangannya?

_'Hufft'_. Tanpa sadar Sanji menghela napas. Otak dan mentalnya lelah menghadapi Ace. _'Lebih baik aku berdebat dengan si Marimo daripada harus berhadapan dengan manusia gila itu'_ batinnya.

"Sanji! Pesananmu sudah selesai"

Patty menghampirinya sembari memegang paper bag berisi pesanan orang itu. Sanji mengambil paper bag tersebut dari tangan Patty.

"Heee, apa ini untuk kekasih berandalmu itu?" Sanji mendelik mendengar nada menggoda dari partner kokinya itu.

"Jangan konyol, dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Hahahaha. Akui saja kalau dia itu kekasihmu" gelak Patty.

"Diam atau kutendang kepalamu, Patty!" Bukannya takut, tawa Patty malah semakin keras. Sanji memilih untuk beranjak dan segera memberikan pesanan tersebut. _'Lebih cepat selesai, lebih baik'_ pikirnya.

"Silahkan tuan. Ini pesanan dan nota total pembayarannya" Sanji berusaha berbicara normal. Sanji tersenyum ketika Ace mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang, tanpa melakukan hal-hal aneh. **_Oh tumben_**.

**_\--atau belum? _**

"_San-chan_"

Tuh, kan. Baru juga dibahas.

Tangannya ditahan. Sanji mendelik, kemudian menepis tangan Ace yg menggenggam tangannya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ada waktu untuk kencan denganku?" Wajah itu mengerut, dan ada nada gusar tertangkap pendengaran Sanji.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, kita bukan pasangan, bodoh!" seru Sanji, kesal. "Lagipula untuk apa kau setiap hari datang kesini? Untuk membuatku kesal hah? Apa perlu kutendang kepalamu agar baut otakmu itu berfungsi?"

"_San-chan_ sama sekali tidak peka ya" desahnya pasrah. "Apa perlu aku melakukan hal ekstrim agar kau mengerti?"

"Hal ekstrim apa maksudmu, sialan?! Kau benar-benar ingin kutendang ya?"

Yang diancam hanya terkekeh geli, kemudian menarik Sanji mendekat, sampai tubuh mereka menempel.

"Hal ekstrim ini yang kumaksud"

"Tung-_hmppp_"

Iris biru itu melotot ganas. Saat ini mulutnya terbungkam oleh mulut yang selalu melontarkan kalimat yang bisa menaikkan tensi darahnya.

**_'WHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCKWHATTHEFUCK-'_**

Kecupan itu telah usai, namun roh Sanji masih belum kembali. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses kejadian nista yang baru saja terjadi. Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya terkekeh geli sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan, lalu kabur secepat yang ia bisa.

Sanji tak sempat mengejarnya, apalagi menendang Ace. Karena saat ini Sanji lebih peduli pada jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang, sampai-sampai Sanji menyangka bahwa ia memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

Rasanya ingin ia mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Selambat-lambatnya ia, untuk kali ini mana mungkin ia tidak peka sama sekali.

_Dasar Portgas idiot!_

_\--_

**The End**

\--

a.n: Hai, aru balek lagi dengan otp budut ini hehe. Sebenernya mau bikin Zosan sih cuma Zoro ga cocok jadi bucin-maso gitu huhu. Jadinya babang Ace deh yang aku tumbalin /ditinju

Akhir kata, RnR please~

**-Aru-**


End file.
